Len y Rin Romeo Y Cinderella Por Siempre
by Noodles xD
Summary: Era un día normal, cuando accidentalmente, Len tropieza encontrándose con una linda chica de nombre Rin; pero el tiempo es corto y crecerán... Y sintiendo cambios en ellos sin saber su significado ni el por qué... ¿Cómo terminará esta historia?
1. Kagamine (introducciôn)

**_ Advertencia: Los personajes Rin y Len NO me pertenecen, ni mucho menos vocaloid, si no a su respectivo(os) dueño(s)_**

**_Hola de ¡nuevo! les traigo un fict diferente esta vez a los que ya me conocen, tal vez no sea muy fan de vocaloid, pero adoro la pareja de Rin y Len, y una que otra canción suya, es importante decirles que el fict está basado en la época moderna y lo hice basado en imágenes y palabras de sus canciones en respectivas partes, aunque lo más importante tiene que ver en relación a la canción Romeo y Cinderella, aunque ambos lleven una vida "normal", pero no los detengo mas, espero disfruten del fict y comenten ;)_**

* * *

**_Kagamine:_**

_-Hera un día soleado y azul, aun recuerdo mi cara viendo a las dulces nubes, cuando... accidental mente tropecé, y me encontré con ella... estaba en frente de mi, sonriéndome y extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, así es como pude notar su lindo tono amarillo de cabello corto, y... al ver sus ojos, pude notar su brillante color azul... era... como ver mi propio reflejo... pero... diferente..._

_-era un día perfecto de primavera; aun recuerdo mi cara viendo a las blancas nubes, cuando... accidental mente, lo vi, allí, reciente mente caído, así que me le acerque y le dedique una sonrisa mientras extendía mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse... así es como pude notar su lindo tono amarillo de cabello, y... al ver sus ojos, pude notar su brillante color azul... Hera... como ver mi propio reflejo... pero... diferente..._

**_-_**_ambos caminamos por la enorme montaña que indicaba hacia el bosque mientas nos conocíamos, pues no herramos... en nada... diferentes; _

_Disfrutamos de la fauna y llegamos a la sima justo para ver el atardecer, era... hermoso... _

_Temprano llego la noche a la luz de las estrellas y constelaciones y fue cuando le pregunte:_

_"¿Rin, podríamos ser mejores amigos?" Y ella me contesto:_

_-Lo lamento Len, pero yo no te puedo considerar mi mejor amigo, ¡porque tu eres como mi hermano!_

_-en ese momento se escucho que varias personas decían el nombre de "Rin". Acto seguido rin se levanto del piso y me dijo:_

_-¡Ho! ¡Lo he olvidado!_

_Len, mi familia me busca, tengo que irme, de seguro me regañaran por separarme de ellos, me tengo que ir_

_-después se dio media vuelta y corrió y se fue, pero rápidamente se detuvo y regreso a abrasarme, mientras me decía al oído:_

_-"hermano, esta no será la última vez que nos veamos"_

_-y... se fue..._

_Pero, de todas formas, eso solo fue cuando a los 5, 6 años..._

* * *

**_Espero les guste la introducción del fict, sé que es corta, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, pronto subiré la siguiente parte que es el reencuentro de Rin y Len ! salu2 ! xDDDDDD_**


	2. Mi refeljo perdido

**_Hola a todos nuevamente! Ahora les traigo mi siguiente parte de este fict, pero antes es necesario aclarar los siguientes 2 puntos: _**

**_Vocaloid No me pertenece, los personajes Rin y Len tampoco, si no a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo hago esto por entretenimiento, para mis lectores y para mí._**

**_Y TODOS los comentarios que me dejen los contestare al final de cada fict, ocluyendo este ALMENOS de que comenten: groserías, ofensas, cadenas y/o cosas que no tengan NADA que ver con el fict; quiero agradecer a _**SessKagome and Shade Shaw por sus observaciones

* * *

_-yo sollozaba por ver a ese chico de la promesa incumplible de vernos una vez más, sin embargo, los egoístas de mis padres que solo piensan en sí mismos me callaron, todavía recuerdo aquel día, me introdujeron en el auto, era de un tono blanco, todo el camino fue callado y largo, todavía recuerdo el olor de la noche, y…. la promesa…._

_En cuanto llegamos, intente subir hacia mi habitación, aunque la oscuridad no me dejaba ver ni un rincón de la mansión; en canto mi padre encendió la luz m dirigí a toda velocidad a las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto, sin embargo mi madre me agarro fuertemente del brazo y me jalo_

_-¿A dónde crees que vas?_

_-Me pregunto con brutalidad_

_-¿estas consiente de los problemas que provocas? Es claro que necesitas un castigo, no muy grato…_

_-después de eso… no recuerdo nada…. Solo, negro…._

_De todas formas, eso paso hace mucho tiempo…._

* * *

**_Mi reflejo perdido:_**

_-Allí iba yo, recién salía de mi departamento nuevo, no sabía qué hacer, pues tenía que ir a mi primer día de escuela, aunque todavía tenía tiempo de sobra, así que planeaba dar una vuelta por la zona, no me preocupaba por haberme mudado, ni por entrar a una nueva escuela en 2do año de secundaria, o que mi mama trabaje todo el tiempo y nunca la viera, así era yo, un chico sin preocupaciones._

_La campana del pueblo cercano sonó mientras caminaba, vi mi reloj y me di cuenta de que era hora de irme al nuevo instituto, corrí y corrí hasta que vi a una chica que se dirigía al instituto de cabello largo y amarillo, aunque no le pude ver la cara, ¿seria?... No, ¡imposible!, aunque tal vez… Antes de que me diera cuenta ya la estaba agarrando del hombro para pararla, mientras le pregunte:_

_¿e-eres Rin?_

_-um no, mi nombre es lenka, y adoro la naturaleza, música, bailar y cantar, veo que eres nuevo, nunca te avía visto por aquí antes, ¿o sí? Mmm no, creo que no, ¿sabes? Creo que me caes bien, ¿yo si a ti? Mmm, no, espera, creo que voy demasiado rápido, ¿sabías que la gente me dice que hablo demasiado? Yo no me doy cuenta, pues no lo noto, probablemente solo hablo un poco mas de lo normal, um dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_ de una vez con una sonrisa;_

_Um Len, de 2do B, es un gusto_

_-¡qué bien! ¡Yo también! ¿Sabías que organizan los salones por número de lista? ¿O eran calificaciones? Um, olvídalo no importa_

_-en ese momento sonó la campana de la primera hora, así que nos despedimos y corrí hacia mi nuevo salón, sin embargo soy tan torpe que accidental mente tropecé con una chica, la cual se levanto y dijo_

_-L-lo ciento, hace tiempo que no chocaba con alguien, um… espera… ¿y tu eres?..._

_-P-Perdón, no te he escuchado; conteste mientras me levantaba _


End file.
